


Eternity

by toreadistolive



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Case Fic, Castiel Dies, Dean Dies, Everyone is Dead, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, My First Fanfic, No British Men of Letters, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Sam Dies, how i want the series to end, there is a happy ending i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8362381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toreadistolive/pseuds/toreadistolive
Summary: Sam, Dean, and Cas go on a normal hunt, but could this possible be the end for them? What happens when they die?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my lovely sister and the awesome [KaitlynSpeight](url) for beta'ing this for me! Seriously go check her out! She rocks.

It was a simple hunt. A really simple hunt. But Dean knew, he always knew, it was going to be a simple hunt. It wasn’t going to be Demons or Angels, or Leviathans or the Apocalypse, or even the Darkness herself. It was just going to be a simply hunt that did him in.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“So get this…” Sam started. Dean rolled his eyes and took a sip of his morning coffee. Whenever Sam started off a sentence like that he knew he would need an extra a cup of coffee soon, because it usually meant at least a 12 hour drive for them and not a whole lot of sleep.

They quickly decided the case was most likely vampires, and started packing all their knives, guns, and weaponry they would need. They managed to tear Cas away from watching Galavant on Netflix (the new show he was currently binge watching that he tried to get Sam and Dean to watch with him) with the promise that Sam would download the soundtrack on to Cas’s phone so he could listen to it in the car. Sam and Dean had watched a little of it (Dean had to admit the songs were pretty catchy), with Sam liking the actor who played the King ( _“dude it’s the same actor who played Lassiter on Psych!”_ ), but Dean thought the actor looked like Cain (although both Cas and Sam said they couldn’t see it) so he didn’t really watch it. Once they were all packed up, they started on the road headed to Kellyville, Oklahoma.

“We should go visit Tulsa afterwards, we’ll only be 26 minutes away,” Sam suggested.

  
“Oh yeah, we could pop in on the Parks hunters. I do owe that guy a nice little whipping in bowling,” Dean chuckled.

  
They rolled into Kellyville around 6 hours later. It was about lunch time so they decided to check into a motel, grab a bite to eat, and change into their FBI outfits. Cas, of course, donned his suit with his new trench coat (a few months back Dean had found a trench coat that looked more like Cas’s original trench coat than the one he had been wearing, so he bought it for Cas and gave it to him) that he never took off, Dean just rolled eyes and said, “It’s the nostalgia factor.”

  
The case was pretty cut and dry, and talking with the local sheriff and coroner, just pretty much confirmed that it was in fact vampires. At the motel, Sam hacked into the street cameras, and cross-referenced with where the bodies turned up they managed to narrow it down to area that mostly just consisted of old abandoned buildings ( _of course!_ ). They gathered their stuff and headed out, breaking in and checking out each building, until they found the right one. It was an old warehouse with one flight of stairs that lead to a catwalk that was only being illuminated by the high windows. As soon as they got in, they knew this was the right place: there was blood everywhere.

  
All three of them were in the middle of the room before the door slammed shut and they were quickly surrounded by 5 vamps. They leapt into action with Dean taking on the biggest one, Sam taking on two, and Cas taking on the other two. Sam quickly disposed of one, as did Cas, but the girl Cas was fighting was slim and quick and she knocked his Angel blade out of his hand and kicked him right in the stomach where he fell into some boxes. The lady vamp turned her heels with a clicking noise picked up the blade and started walking towards Dean who was struggling against the biggest vamp. Cas quickly got to his feet and started sprinting as realized what the lady vamp was about to do. “No! Dean!” Cas shouted.

  
Dean was having hard time with this guy. He wasn’t as tall as Dean, but he was bulkier and had more muscle. The vamp and him were currently in a deadlock, but Dean managed to find his footing and throw the vamp off balance and go stumbling back landing on his butt. At that moment, Dean heard Cas shout, and he spun around and time slowed down…

  
Cas was running like a defensive lineman ready to tackle the lady vamp who was no more than 3 feet away from Dean. She quickly turned around and what seemed like ages to Dean, but was really only a few seconds, plunged the blade right into Cas’s heart. Dean was vaguely aware of Sam shouting no, but he couldn’t focus on anything as bright light began pouring from Cas’s heart, eyes, and mouth. The force of bright light spread across the warehouse and knocked Dean right on his back. Any air Dean still had in his lungs quickly went whoosh right out. When the light died, and his breath came back, the three remaining vamps, taking advantage of the hunters being distracted, quickly ran up the stairs, unto the catwalk, and jumped out of one the windows.

  
Dean was numb. He slowly got up and begin to crawl on all fours towards Cas. Sam ran passed him, dropped to his knees, and took the Angel blade out of Cas’s chest. When Dean reached Cas a choked sob left him.

  
Cas’s eyes were closed, blood was oozing out of his chest, blood trickled out of his mouth, and, worst of all, there were two broken and burnt wing patterns on the floor.  
“No! Cas open your eyes! That’s an order!!! Come on Cas, open your eyes, dammit! You’re not allowed to die Castiel, you hear me??? You’re not allowed to die!” Dean screamed but as he did he began to break done into sobs.

  
“Dean,” Sam whispered, “he’s dead, he’s gone.”

  
“No, no, no, no, no, no, no he’s not!” Dean said as he cradled Cas to his chest and buried his face in his damp hair. “You’re not allowed to die, Cas, you’re a Winchester. We love you, you stupid son of a bitch, please come back, please,” Dean whispered.

  
Sam, who had tears flowing down his cheeks, just took Cas’s hand and cried as his brother whispered please over and over again.

  
After some time, Sam looked at Dean and said, “Dean we should go build a pyre somewhere for him.”

  
Dean shook his head, “No. No a funeral pyre is for a hunter. Cas wasn’t a hunter, he was an Angel. We should go bury him.”

  
Sam nodded and left to go get a sheet to wrap Cas’s body in. It was in the middle of the night by the time Sam and Dean, with Cas’s body laid in the back seat, drove away from the warehouse. They drove and drove and drove, until they found a nice little wooded area. It had some flowers, and as they got out of the Impala, they could the buzzing of bees. Sam and Dean looked at each other and they knew. This is where Cas needed to be buried. Sam got the shovels and they began to dig. It was dawn by the time they finished the grave. Dean went and carried Cas’s body bridal style out of the Impala, and together they gently laid him into the grave and began to cover his body with dirt. The sun was probably well up by the time they finished, however, clouds were rolling in and a lite sprinkle was starting.

  
Sam and Dean said nothing. Sam wanted to, but he just didn’t know how to begin. Words were not enough to convey what he felt for Castiel. His friend, his guardian angel, his brother. They stood just staring at the grave for hours saying nothing.

  
Finally, all that was said was Dean turning to Sam and asking, “Where do Angels go when they die?”

  
Sam felt like he was the one who had been stabbed in the heart. The truth was: Sam didn’t know, but that’s not what Dean needed to hear right now, and frankly, neither did Sam.

  
“The stars, Dean. The stars,” Sam replied. Dean just nodded, took one last look at the grave, picked up the shovels, and walked back towards the Impala. Sam stayed for a few more minutes before going to join his brother. Dean was in the driver’s seat tapping away on his phone when Sam slid into the passenger’s seat.

  
“What are doing?” Sam asked.

  
“I’m going to find those sons of bitches. I’m going to track them down and I’m going to kill them for Cas!” Dean said voice scarily calm.

  
Sam sighed, “Dean have we not learned that revenge isn’t the ans-"

  
“Call it justice then! Justice for Cas. I don’t care what you call it!” Dean said voice beginning to raise. Dean let out a huff of air and his shoulders sagged, “You don’t have to come along if you don’t want to Sammy, but I’m going to find them, and I’m going to gank them.”

  
Sam looked at his brother, then he looked out the window towards the grave. He could tell Dean was feeling guilty, and the truth was Sam was pissed. And he wanted revenge/justice for Cas too.

  
“Okay. Okay I’m with you. Justice for Cas.”

  
Dean nodded, handed his phone to Sam for him to start researching, seeing if they could track where the vamps went. They got back to the motel, and Sam got on his laptop. It didn’t take long for him to find video surveillance footage outside a gas station of the vamps getting out of their car around 2:30 am last night. Using the footage he got the license plate number and ran it.

  
“Got it! Belongs to one of the vamps named Ally Harris. She owns a ranch house about 25 miles away from the warehouse.” Sam said.

  
They packed their stuff, checked out of the motel, and began to drive. The ranch house was up on a hill with the barn being behind it on the slope. By this time it was really raining. The lights were on, so they parked the Impala, grabbed their stuff and began trekking up the hill. They hid behind a tree and a couple of bushes and they began the stakeout. In about five minutes all three remaining vamps had left the house and gone into the barn. Sam and Dean waited to see if any other vamps were coming out, but when none did they crept towards the barn. They busted in on the vamps drinking blood from blood bags in a cooler. Sam and Dean began to fire and chaos ensured.

  
This time Dean took on the remaining two females vamps, while Sam dealt with the large one. Dean didn’t know why, but he could tell he was sloppy for some reason. He cut of the head of one of the girls, but the one that killed Cas managed to knock him upside the head with a crow bar. Dean fell to the ground and his vison blurred and he heard Sam scream. Dean looked to his right and tried to grab his machete, but the vamp jammed the crowbar right into Dean’s stomach. Dean let out a bloodcurdling scream, and with a rush of adrenaline, grabbed the machete and whacked her head off clean. She fell to the side and Dean, with supreme effort, took the crowbar out and rolled onto his knees.

  
“Sammy?” Dean gasped as he clutched his stomach and began to crawl towards Sam.

  
Dean saw the big vamp was lying on his back with his head off while Sam was on his back as well clutching his neck and twitching.

  
“Sammy?” Dean said, “Let me see.” Dean pulled Sam’s hand away and the sight that met Dean was Sam’s shredded neck. The vamp going for, and succeeding in attacking Sam’s jugular vein.

  
“Dean-” Sam gargled.

  
“Shhhh its okay don’t talk Sammy, I’ll get us out of here, somehow.” Dean said although he didn’t believe it. His vision was starting swim and his knees gave out. He was now on his stomach and everything was going numb. He reached out to put his hand on Sam’s chest feeling for his heartbeat.

  
“Dean, I-I-I l-love you,” Sam said choking on his own blood.

  
“I love you too, Sammy.” Dean responded.

  
And just like that Sam took his last breath. Dean felt his heart stop under his touch. Dean let out a shaky breath. This was it. This was the end. Dean would never see Sam again. That reaper Billie had promised them that. But Dean didn’t care. All his family was dead. He had nothing left to live for. All he cared about was when he was going to go. That was the last thought of his mind as his eyes slid closed.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
“Dean.”

  
Dean’s eyes shot open and he was quickly on his feet when he heard his name. Although, they weren’t really his feet as his body was still on the ground bloody, as was Sam’s. Dean looked as Billie stood right in front of him.

  
“Dean, it’s time to go,” she said as she held out her hand.

  
“To go to the Empty?” Dean questioned.

  
“It’s time for me to take you,” Billie repeated. Dean took a step forward, but looked back at Sam's and his bodies.

  
“I believe Crowley is organizing your brother’s and yours funeral as we speak.” Billie stated.

  
“Crowley?” asked Dean incredulously.

  
“Yes, I believe he gathered some people named Jody, Claire, Alex, Donna, and Garth together. They are building two funeral pyres outside right at this moment. You and your brother will have a proper send off. Now as I said it’s time to go.” Billie held out her hand again.

  
“Have you already taken Sam?” Dean asked.

  
“Yes.” was all she replied. Dean nodded and took her hand. They walked a few feet and Dean was consumed by a flash of light.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When the flash of light dissipated, Dean looked all around him. The sky was crystal blue, the grass was a luscious green, and Dean heard birds chirping somewhere. Dean didn’t know what the Empty looked like, but he expected it to be _uh Empty_.

  
“Dean” a voice behind Dean said. Dean turned around and there stood Chuck smiling at him.

  
“Chuck? Um, what am I doing here? Where is here? Is this the Empty? Billie was supposed to take me to the Empty.” Dean asked rapidly.

  
Chuck chuckled, “No, I told the new Death, that she couldn’t take you or Sam to the Empty. I couldn’t have my two protectors of Earth just cast out for all eternity.”

  
“What?” Dean asked really confused.

  
“You have done well my son, my good and faithful servant. It’s time for you to reap your reward.” Chuck said as he gestured with his arm out. Dean didn’t know why, he had so many questions: _Was Sam here? Where did Cas go? Will he ever see them again? If this was heaven, where were his memories that he was supposed to be reliving?_ But he started to walk and he kept walking until in the distance he saw a familiar old building: The Roadhouse. There was a crowd people all gathered together and as he got closer the crowd split. Dean gasped.

All sorts of familiar faces greeted him. On his right were: Gadreel, Samandriel, Hannah, Balthazar, Gabriel, Metatron, Amara, Anna, Emma, Meg, Ruby, Madison, Amy Pond, and Sarah Blake. On his left were, Jimmy and Amelia Novak, Victor, Adam, Kate Milligan, Samuel Campbell, Deanna Campbell, Gwen, Mark, Jessica, Ash, Pamela, Ellen, Jo, Rufus, Bobby, Kevin, Benny, Charlie, Henry, and Millie. Dean smiled, waved, hugged, and kissed his way down the line. At the very end of both lines, was the Impala, with Sam in the passenger’s seat. In front of the Impala stood Mary and John.

  
“Mom. Dad” Dean said. He was immediately engulfed in a tight huge by his crying mother.

  
“Welcome to Heaven, son” John said and joined in the hug too. When Dean was let go, he turned around and saw Cas.

  
“Cas, you’re here.” Dean smiled as he hugged Cas and Cas hugged back.

  
“Hello Dean. Yes, I am. I believe my father has brought back all the people who have helped and loved you and your brother during your lives.” Cas said.

  
“Yeah, that’s-this is awesome!” Dean said wiping away some tears.

  
“I agree that yes, this sight is awe striking.” Cas replied. Dean laughed. “But I believe you have not said hello to one other person,” Cas said stepping back.

  
Dean smiled and ran his hand all along baby. She looked brand new. He opened the door and slid into the driver’s seat.

  
“Sammy!” Dean exclaimed hugging his brother.

  
“Dean! Took you long enough to get here.” Sam said.

  
“Bitch.”

  
“Jerk”

  
Dean laughed and turned on the radio. Carry on My Wayward Son began to play and Dean started the car listening to her purr. He began to drive down the long road, looking in the rear view mirror of all the people he had ever loved altogether. They would be back, to talk, to laugh, to catch up, but first he needed this. A road trip with his brother. After all, what else was he going to do? They had all eternity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first fic so please be nice. Here is my Tumblr: http://thinkdouble-pink.tumblr.com/  
> Any constructive feedback will be greatly appreciated!


End file.
